L'Eveil
by Yunoki
Summary: [Commande de Greenlight] L'arrivée d'Erika pose quelques problèmes à Greenlight, mais c'est aux risques et périls de l'humaine. /!\ A lire après "L'enfant de nulle-part" et Trouver sa Place" pour une meilleure compréhension du contexte. /!\


_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Voici le second texte que je vous avais promis! J'ai définitivement repris du poil de la bête et mon envie d'écrire se faire plus forte que jamais._

 _Dans ce texte, il y a des références aux deux précédents que j'ai déjà écrit pour GreenLight « L'enfant de Nulle-part » et « Trouver sa place ». Ca ne s'est pas vraiment décidé que j'écrirais autant pour cette gardienne, mais j'adore ses idées et son personnage, je n'y peux rien !  
J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire._

 _Bonne lecture,_

* * *

 **Pseudo:** GreenLight **  
** **Genre du one-shot souhaité:** Drame, un peu de romance peut-être, c'est comme vous le sentez. Je met également aventure, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ce genre soit approprié pour ce que je souhaite. **  
** **Description plus ou moins précise:** J'aimerai que vous contiez l'arrivée d'Erika à Eel (pas dans les détails si vous ne voulez pas) et la réaction de GreenLight qui finirait par la tuer/blesser gravement à cause de ses gènes de Nixe (c'est surtout ça qui m'intéresse c: ). **  
**J'aimerai également qu'Ezarel est une assez grande place dans l'histoire, en résonnant GreenLight notamment, vu que c'est lui qui l'a "délivré" et qu'ils sortent ensemble. J'aimerai qu'il la "protège" d'Erika (comme lorsque dans l'un des premiers épisodes il dit qu'Erika est absolument inutile, et bien en plus d'être vrai ça pourrait être aussi pour protéger GreenLight par exemple. Mais vous pouvez créer d'autres scènes également bien sûr. N'hésitez pas à le faire d'ailleurs c: ) **  
** **Personnages principaux:** GreenLight, Erika et Ezarel. **  
** **Personnages secondaires:** La Garde ? **  
** **Point de vue désiré:** Omniscient serait le mieux.

* * *

 **L'Eveil**

Les sons lui parvenaient, étouffés et distants comme si elle était à mille lieues d'ici. En vérité, elle était simplement immergée dans son lac. Depuis que Green avait retrouvé la mémoire, elle passait la majorité de son temps à s'y baigner comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Heureusement, elle était la seule Nixe connue de la Garde et n'avait à partager son habitat qu'avec quelques familiers. Ce n'était pas le peu de sang atlante qui courrait dans ses veines qui allait la retenir de tuer une de ses semblables si l'une d'elle se présentait. La jeune femme vouait une animosité sans bornes pour ses consoeurs depuis que sa mémoire lui était revenue ; des souvenirs plus clairs que jamais la hantaient souvent.

Heureusement, il n'y avait pas que cela pour la faire cogiter. La présence qui s'approchait de son territoire lui était reconnaissable entre mille. Green sortit la tête de l'eau et son regard croisa celui, tout aussi bleu que l'élément qu'elle habitait. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle se redressa, faisant peu cas d'être à demi nue devant son visiteur.

– Bonjour Ezarel, susurra-t-elle, charmeuse.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge et lui sourit en retour, ses pommettes prenant une teinte rosée.

– Bonjour Greeny. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir et par la même occasion, t'habiller un peu ? Eweleïn voudrait te voir pour faire quelques tests rapides.

La jeune femme eut une petite moue, peu encline à obéir à son elfe de petit ami. Elle exécrait l'infirmerie depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée une fois son sceau brisé. Malheureusement, la sang-mêlé devait parfois y retourner pour des visites de contrôle. Cela ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, mais elle admettait sans honte que ça la rassurait aussi de savoir que tout allait bien. C'est donc en soupirant pour la forme que la Nixe aux cheveux bleutés daigna quitter son lac et se vêtit simplement d'une robe qui glissait sur sa peau telle de la soie. Son sourire n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres et elle s'avança vers Ezarel pour déposer un baiser sur sa bouche. L'elfe la prit par la taille et la rapprocha de lui, approfondissant le geste en mêlant leurs langues en un ballet passionné. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés de la sorte et se séparèrent à bout de souffle, leurs coeurs battant la chamade.

Les yeux brillants et la bouche purpurine, Green se permit un petit rire tout en se collant un peu plus contre le chef de la garde Absynthe.

– Le moins, que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu sais te montrer convaincant pour me faire céder.

– Quoi, moi ? Un sourire joueur fleurit sur son visage. Je ne fais que ce dont j'ai envie voyons… mais si on peut lier l'utile à l'agréable, pourquoi pas ?

– Vil personnage ! s'esclaffa l'élue de son coeur.

Green lui tapa gentiment le bras avant de briser leur étreinte pour rejoindre le quartier général d'un pas tranquille, son amant à ses côtés. Voulant profiter encore un peu de leur proximité, Ezarel lui prit tendrement la main et la serra doucement, geste qui la rassura.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de passer la grande porte et de ralentir leur marche jusqu'à arriver à la grande entrée du bâtiment, de monter les longs escaliers et enfin entrer dans l'infirmerie. Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme lorsqu'Ezarel referma la porte derrière eux. Elle détestait cet endroit. Se forçant au calme, elle alla s'asseoir sur le brancard des consultations qui avait bien failli prendre la marque de son corps tant elle y était restée allongée. La sueur collait sa robe bleue dans son dos de manière désagréable et elle ne cessait de tordre les mains pour les empêcher de trembler.

L'elfe se rapprocha et se posa à ses côtés puis glissa sa main entre les doigts maltraités. Il aurait voulu lui dire un mot pour l'apaiser, mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Le visage du capitaine des Absynthes s'assombrit aussitôt. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la personne qui venait d'entrer, de toute façon il n'y avait qu'Uriel pour être si grandiloquent.

Cellui-ci détonnait par sa manière d'être vêtu: Iel portait une jupe longue un peu transparente sous laquelle on devinait des escarpins aux talons épais. Son haut près du corps dévoilait des bras musclés tandis que, battant dans son dos, une haute queue de cheval argentée agrémentée de quelques tresses était visible. Sur le beau visage, un sourire -qui se fit mesquin dès lors qu'il aperçu Ezarel- ornait les lèvres rouges et les yeux océaniques qui se plantèrent dans ceux de Greenlight la déstabilisent un instant.

L'expression d'Uriel se fit plus douce alors qu'iel s'approchait de la Nixe et déclamait tout en ignorant superbement l'elfe :

– Bonjour, Green je suis Uriel, l'assistant d'Eweleïn. Je sais bien que c'est elle qui t'a donné rendez-vous, mais il y a eu une urgence de dernière minute avec une nouvelle arrivée dans la salle du cristal… Enfin bref. Rassure-toi, il ne me faut qu'un échantillon de sang et tu pourras repartir.

L'étrange personnage s'approcha plus doucement de la jeune femme, pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et posa tous les instruments dont iel aurait à se servir sur une tablette qu'iel conserva à proximité. Expliquant le rôle de chaque objet d'une voix posée, mais d'où la passion transparaissait, l'altéen fit se détendre totalement Green qui ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'iel la piqua avec l'aiguille. Tandis que le sang remplissait plusieurs flacons en verre, l'assistant médical interpella l'efle bleu :

– Au fait, ta présence est requise par Miiko assez urgemment.

– Si c'est urgent, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ?, siffla Ezarel.

Un sourire presque cruel étira les lèvres purpurines de l'immense silhouette :

– Parce que c'est amusant de te voir forcé de t'excuser. Cela illumine considérablement ma journée vois-tu. Mais tu devrais y aller, cher étincelant, où la Kitsune pourrait bien se mettre en colère contre toi.

Les deux échangèrent un regard venimeux lorsque leurs prunelles similaires se croisèrent dans un affrontement qui chargea la pièce d'une tension électrique. Cependant, aucun des deux ne voulut prolonger le contact plus longtemps et ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre dans un même mouvement. Uriel retourna à ses occupations et Ezarel quitta l'infirmerie après un dernier regard pour sa petite amie, se promettant de retourner ce mauvais coup.

Green n'était pas intervenue entre ces deux-là pour une bonne raison : ils ne pouvaient absolument pas s'encadrer. Bon elle n'avait jamais rencontré Uriel jusqu'à présent, mais cellui-ci avait plutôt bonne réputation parmi les patients d'Eweleïn et cette dernière étant sa meilleure amie, elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler. La Nixe savait qu'habituellement, ils ne se parlaient même pas à moins d'y être forcés alors c'était plutôt un exploit d'avoir assisté à cette scène, même si Uriel avait été loin d'être cordial. Elle profita que l'aide médicale soit dos à elle pour l'observer ; son corps était indéniablement masculin malgré ses vêtements qu'iel changeait à sa guise selon les dires. Un jour iel portait un pantalon et le lendemain une jupe ou une robe et peu importait son accoutrement, Uriel était toujours sublime.

Ce dernier revint vers elle et l'examina après avoir étiqueté plusieurs fioles de son sang pour diverses analyses avant de finalement la libérer.

– Et voilà c'est fini. Tu verras Ewe' pour tes résultats et je pense qu'après tu n'auras plus besoin de venir ici, sauf en cas de blessures graves évidemment.

La jeune femme eut un sourire lumineux à cette annonce, elle en avait déjà marre d'être enfermée entre ces murs alors que ça ne faisait même pas dix minutes qu'elle était là. Green se releva et remercia l'altéen avant de quitter la salle d'un pas rapide. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle. Descendant les marches presque en sautillant, elle n'aspirait désormais qu'à une chose: retourner à son lac. Toute à cette perspective, la jeune femme ne fit donc pas trop attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle aurait pourtant dû. Arrivé à la salle des portes, elle percuta violemment quelqu'unce qui chassa ses rêveries. Alors que son regard croisait celui, améthyste, de la jeune fille qu'elle venait de bousculer, quelque chose sembla céder au plus profond de son être.

L'autre jeune femme s'excusait, mais la nixe l'entendait à peine alors que ses dents se faisaient pointues et tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir dans sa bouche et que sa langue pourléchait sa lèvre supérieure tel un prédateur avant l'assaut. Ses ongles plus longs et eux aussi coupants voulaient percer la peau leur portée, s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre et chaude pour la déchirer avant d'être dévorée. L'aura de Green se fit magnétique et les améthystes ne pouvaient plus se détacher de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés qui semblait émettre une mélodie attirante. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche dans un sourire un peu dément pour dévoiler sa dentition blanche et prête à croquer la peau qui serait juteuse et sanguinolente dès la première bouchée ; mais alors que Green allait enfin s'assouvir, on la retint.

– Greeny !

La voix d'Ezarel lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet et elle se retourna vers lui. Toute trace de son changement physique avait disparu, mais pas l'envie de sang qui la prenait aux tripes. Elle pouvait presque entendre le coeur qui battait la chamade dans la poitrine de l'autre. Oh, comme l'avoir encore palpitant dans sa main lui faisait envie… Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se blottit tout contre son elfe.

– Mon lac Ezarel, s'il te plaît.

La sang-mêlé ne se sentait pas le courage de bouger par elle-même. Si jamais l'odeur de l'autre lui arrivait au nez ou que ses yeux bleus se posaient encore dessus, un carnage aurait lieu. Comprenant la demande de l'ancienne amnésique, Ezarel la prit dans ses bras comme l'aurait fait un prince avec sa princesse et lança vertement envers l'autre jeune femme alors qu'il s'éloignait :

– Ne t'approche plus jamais de Greenlight, compris ?

Sans se retourner et tout en la gardant soigneusement contre lui Ezarel fit du plus vite qu'il put pour accéder la demande de sa belle. Il la dévêtit lui-même avant de la plonger dans son élément où elle sembla reprendre totalement le contrôle. Pour autant, l'absynthe s'interrogeait toujours sur l'étrange comportement dont avait fait preuve sa compagne.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Green ?

– Je… j'avoue que je ne sais pas très bien. Avoua la jeune femme. Quand je l'ai vu, quelque chose s'est réveillé en moi, comme un vieil instinct. Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. Cette fille doit être humaine et tu connais les légendes sur les Nixes… il serait dangereux autant pour elle que pour moi que nous nous recroiserons. Je serais bien incapable de me retenir. Si tu savais comme l'écharper me faisait envie… me fait envie.

– Ça va aller Greeny, je ferais mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas.

– Tu ne me trouves pas monstrueuse ?

– De quoi ? Laisser aller ton instinct ? Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour tes gênes ma nixe, je serais d'ailleurs bien mal placé. Nous autres les elfes, n'hésitons pas à nous détruire entre nous parce que nos affinités avec la nature sont différentes.

Les propos de son elfe étaient certes horribles et tristes, mais ils rassurèrent considérablement la jeune femme. Cependant Ezarel n'avait pas fini.

– J'ai quelques informations sur la nouvelle arrivée. Elle est arrivée en plein dans la salle du cristal via un cercle de fées. Et elle est vraisemblablement humaine comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, le souci, c'est qu'on ne peut pas rouvrir de portail pour l'instant, alors en attendant on la garde sous surveillance au QG. C'est loin d'être idéal, mais on ne peut décemment pas la lâcher en pleine nature dans un monde qu'elle ne connaît pas.

S'il avait su, Ezarel aurait tourné sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche et l'aurait mordue pour l'arracher. Il n'aurait pas pu avoir plus tort ; l'humaine sous ses airs de crétine infinie semblait beaucoup plus maligne qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Sur terre, elle avait dû pas mal se documenter sur le petit peuple, car peu des personnes qu'elle croisait semblaient retenir son attention ou l'interloquer. En étant trop curieuse la jeune femme avait déjà causé quelques dégâts en commençant avec le petit kappa dont elle avait eu la garde par on ne savait quel miracle. Mine de rien elle faisait son trou au sein de la garde et l'elfe avait la sensation que bientôt viendrait le sentiment où il croirait qu'Erika avait toujours été parmi eux.

Mais il se méfiait, et avec raison parce que l'humaine lui posait des questions sur Green dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion sous couvert de vouloir s'excuser pour leur première rencontre. Or il était catégorique et s'il lui avait donné quelques informations pour la calmer, jamais il ne lui montrerait où sa bien aimée séjournait.

Oui, Erika s'intéressait beaucoup trop au cas de Grennlight pour que ce soit normal et de toute évidence chacun de ses faits et gestes était calculé. Sa garde ne devait être abaissée sous aucun prétexte.

Décidément… elle ne pourrait jamais convaincre Ezarel de lui révéler quoi que ce soit et c'était bien problématique. Le solstice approchait chaque jour un peu plus depuis que la jeune femme avait mis le pied sur Eldarya et si elle ne découvrait pas où la Nixe se cachait, Erika pouvait dire adieu à l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle. Heureusement, la faery avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, il lui suffisait de trouver quelqu'un d'assez crédule et manipulable et le tout serait joué.

L'humaine était déjà compromise du côté d'Ezarel et il avait dû faire passer le message aux deux autres chefs de garde. Et même Nevra ne lui dirait rien si elle s'escrimait à lui faire du rentre-dedans, autant éviter les efforts inutiles. Un lourd soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle se laissait tomber au bord de la fontaine du jardin de la musique. Les notes émises par le clapotis de l'eau la relaxèrent et la jeune femme put reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne devait s'emballer sous aucun prétexte.

– Surtout ne pas confondre vitesse et précipitation ma fille.

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Erika sursauta brusquement, manquant de tomber dans la fontaine et tourna la tête en direction de la voix, le coeur battant. À bout de souffle, son regard améthyste croisa celui de la sirène sur deux jambes… Alajéa, c'était ça ? La créature avait un air de chiot battu alors qu'elle s'exprimait à nouveau :

– Désolée de t'avoir fait peur Erika, tu étais toute seule, alors j'ai voulu qu'on papote un peu !

La jeune femme reprit le contrôle sur elle-même et sourit faussement au monstre de légende, lui laissant une place à ses côtés. Son pigeon tout trouvé, l'humeur de la demi-faelienne remonta considérablement et c'est sans feindre sa bonne humeur qu'elle engagea la conversation avec la sirène. Petit à petit, elle dirigea ses questions envers Green sans avoir l'air plus intéressée que ça avant de changer plusieurs fois de sujet. Mais le poisson était ferré et bientôt, c'est tout sourire que la sirène lui dit :

– Le lac de Greenlight se trouve en dehors du QG, enfoncé dans la forêt qui le borde. Il faut suivre le chemin jusqu'à l'arbre creux et puis après à gauche et tu devrais la trouver.

-Merci beaucoup Alajéa ! Je veux vraiment m'excuser tu sais, mais on ne la croise jamais alors j'espère que ça lui fera plaisir que je vienne la voir.

Oui, être tout sucre tout miel comme ça avec la bleutée allait certainement lui filer le diabète, mais ça vaudrait le coup. Toutes les deux continuèrent de parler longuement de sujets et d'autres, Erika écoutant partiellement ce que l'autre racontait. Elle finit par prendre congé lorsqu'elle en eut vraiment assez de ces babillages incessants et pris son repas à la cantine avant de retrouver sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Enfin, c'était le grand jour et Erika devait faire doublement attention à son comportement. Surtout ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste et tout irait bien. Ezarel avait des yeux partout et la veillait comme le lait sur le feu, à tel point qu'il s'était attiré quelques foudres de ses collègues. En même temps, la jeune femme avait l'air si innocente et se démenait pour aider la garde alors qu'elle n'était même pas d'ici. En somme, rien pour attirer l'attention que semblait lui porter l'elfe, mais tous deux savaient qu'il n'en était rien et depuis le début une guerre silencieuse se déroulait entre eux. Et la faery jubilait de sa victoire prochaine, le chef de la garde Absynthe ne pourrait plus rien contre elle une fois son but atteint. Il s'en mordrait les doigts et elle marcherait sur Eldarya, le temps ne lui manquerait plus après tout.

La journée passa à une lenteur infinie comme si le supplice de Tantale lui était appliqué et que cet instant tant attendu ne viendrait jamais. Bientôt, il lui fallut cependant se mettre en route ; utilisant quelques techniques qu'elle avait apprises depuis son arrivée, Erika quitta le quartier général comme une ombre et ne s'autorisa à se retourner que lorsque la forêt se dévoila à son regard.

Enfin, la jeune femme touchait du bout des doigts ce qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, son pas se hâta de trouver le bon chemin, si elle arrivait en retard il n'y aurait plus qu'a attendre une année de plus. Heureusement qu'elle avait pris de l'avance, car même si les indications que lui avait données Alajéa étaient exactes, elle eut du mal à se repérer. Au bout d'un moment la menteuse trouva enfin l'arbre creux.

– Allez Erika, plus que quelques pas et tu y seras !

La jeune femme inspira profondément pour faire redescendre la tension qui s'était emparée de son corps. À gauche maintenant, plus que quelques pas et enfin elle le vit. Le lac semblait lumineux, comme s'il l'appelait, preuve que la magie de l'équinoxe était en action. Aucun animal n'était présent dans la clairière où il était logé, mais il y avait des traces de passage évident.

Sans crainte aucune, Erika s'approcha, hypnotisée par l'aura des lieux, mais sa quête toujours en tête. Quelques bulles éclatèrent à la surface lisse et Green sortit son visage des eaux.

– Que veux-tu humaine ?

Sa voix était sifflante, mais paraissait tout à fait charmante à la jeune femme sur la berge. Encore une fois, l'apparence de la Nixe avait changé, mais elle ne la voyait pas, pas encore.

– Je voudrais pouvoir me baigner dans ton lac si tu es d'accord. Il fait vraiment chaud aujourd'hui.

Green observa l'humaine, sa requête était étrange, mais si elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup, alors pourquoi refuser ? La Nixe hocha la tête doucement avant de se placer lentement au milieu de son lac puis s'immergea et nagea jusqu'à la rive où elle sortit presque totalement de l'eau pour attirer un peu plus l'humaine à elle. Le demi-atlante n'en avait pas conscience, mais son magnétisme se faisait de plus en plus puissant. Si l'équinoxe permettait aux mortels d'obtenir beauté et jeunesse éternelle au mortel qui se baignait dans leurs eaux, encore fallait-il se soustraire au charme qu'exercent les Nixes pour en bénéficier. Or, ce dernier se faisait encore plus puissant, ce qui réduisait encore les chances d'Erika à réussir. D'autant que l'envie sanguinaire était revenue puissamment refaire surface en Green, elle n'y pouvait rien. Et en son for intérieur, elle adorait cette sensation ; celle de la mise à mort imminente de ce qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un repas à ses yeux de créature.

Greenlight tendit la main et l'humaine la prit sans même hésiter, une fois certaine de sa prise, la faelienne tira aussi fort qu'elle put et l'autre tomba dans son entre. Sans perdre de temps, elle la repoussa pour qu'elle atteigne le milieu de l'étendue bleue, décrivant ensuite des cercles autour de sa proie. Cette dernière, trop heureuse plongea sous l'eau ; cette fois c'était sûr ! À elle la vie d'immortelle !

Profitant de l'immersion de l'humaine, la nixe plongea elle aussi et s'approcha de l'autre qui la vit enfin telle qu'elle était. Un cri lui échappa, faisant remonter tout l'air de ses poumons à l'air libre, un sourire monstrueux orna la bouche de la semi-atlante, découvrant ses dents blanches et pointues. Plus rapide que celle qui s'était crue la plus intelligente et qui se débattait pour percer l'eau claire, elle l'attrapa à la cheville et l'entraîna vers le fond. Pauvres humains, si fragiles, si malléables et avares, incapables de respirer sous l'eau et tout bonnement délicieux. Ça, Green le découvrit après avoir pris une bonne bouchée de l'avant-bras droit qui tentait de l'attaquer. C'était tellement amusant, de croquer ici et là alors que le corps qui manquait d'air se débattait avec la dernière énergie avant de céder à l'impulsion du cerveau qui forçait à respirer, remplissant les poumons d'eau et tuant définitivement la personne. Piètre réflexe.

Trop heureuse de ne plus avoir à éviter les coups, la dévoreuse de chair s'en donna à coeur joie, nettoyant les os comme si jamais la peau n'avait été dessus. Elle tournoyait dans l'eau devenue carmin tout autour de son corps et du cadavre presque totalement ingéré avec félicité. Le goût particulier du fer titillait ses papilles et elle finit son repas en quelques minutes à peine avant de quitter la partie sombre de son habitat et d'atteindre la partie plus claire et de crever la surface.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ezarel vint la voir alors qu'elle était à demi affalée sur la berge, le ventre tendu d'être si bien rempli et qu'elle se curait peu discrètement les dents avec un os de l'auriculaire de sa victime.

– Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas vu Erika ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible comme elle ne sait pas où tu es, mais on ne sait jamais.

La Nixe fit mine de réfléchir, jetant discrètement l'os dans l'eau avant de répondre :

– Non, je ne l'ai pas vue, mentit-elle. Et il aurait été bien imprudent pour elle de venir me voir. Pourquoi la cherches-tu ?

– Eh bien, nous avons réussi à ouvrir un portail avec la force de l'équinoxe d'aujourd'hui alors qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle en même temps que notre expédition ramène des vivres. Mais elle est introuvable depuis ce matin.

– Peut-être qu'elle est partie explorer les alentours ? Elle est arrivée depuis un moment maintenant c'est normal qu'elle veuille voir du pays.

Le front de l'elfe eut un pli soucieux.

– Elle aurait quand même pu prévenir, d'autant que certaines créatures peuvent être dangereuses.

– Ne t'en fais pas Ezarel, je suis certaine qu'elle rentrera avant la nuit.

– Tu as certainement raison. Bon et si on profitait de cette absence opportune pour retourner au QG et surtout, notre chambre ?

La nixe éclata de rire puis se hissa totalement sur l'herbe fraîche pour rejoindre son elfe. Elle se coula tout contre lui avec un plaisir évident puis chercha ses lèvres pour les embrasser. Un autre type de faim étreignait son corps désormais, partagée par celui qu'elle aimait.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un petit commentaire ?_


End file.
